


Victoria is not afraid of heights (but the fall)

by ComplicatedDimples



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 20GAYTEEN, AU, Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff everywhere, Gay, Lesbians, Minor Nathan/Warren, Minor Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott, OOC, Oneshot, Small gaybies, Thisisprobablyooc, Victoria is a weabo, Victoria/Kate, Victoriasaysfucklikeonce??, VictoriaxKate, You Get Angst, and you get angst, animegeekVictoria, chasemarsh, collegeAU, collegeau?, don'tmindthistrash, everywhere, f/f - Freeform, fluff and angst also everywhere, justalittlebitofangst, lifeisgay, lifeisstrange, mentionsofsuicide, minorswearing, minorwarrenxnathan, nomaxcaulfieldoops, oneshots, prompts, smallgaysbeingsoft, this is really bad omg, weneedmorechasemarsh, whatanerdVictoria, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedDimples/pseuds/ComplicatedDimples
Summary: ChaseMarsh on a ferris wheel, what could go wrong? I mean other than the fact Victoria is scared of heights and Kate has to hold her hand through the entire thing?Fluff? Is this fluff? ((;This will probably be random drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so please forgive me for being absolutely horrible. And I know I know they're really OOC. This might probably turn into random drabbles. If you'd like to see one drop a request and we'll see. don't forget to be nice to the flowers in your mind

Her Victoria, who held the door for her regardless of how many times she had protested. Her Victoria who had begged for forgiveness, who changed. Her Victora who shyly mumbled a request to rendezvous in a gay way. Her Victoria who glared and barked at anyone who looked at their conjoined hands distastefully. Victoria who held her asking, “Is this okay?” as she fell undone over and over.

Her Victoria who had one too many drinks some nights and had sobbed over and over into Kate’s shirt, haunted by her near death experience. Who had apologized countlessly, her tears drenching Kate’s clavicle and shirt. Her Victoria, ever so sweet and patient, was afraid of heights. 

Her badass girlfriend who had all of her favorite anime quotes memorized and would break out (as one would do in song) if the occasion would arise. 

“You’re not scared are you?” Kate teased, extending the vowel in ‘you’. 

Victoria scoffed haughtily, “Don’t be silly Katie I - I just don’t like the rocking. I don’t want to be reminded of Warren and Nathan trying to have sex.” The tint in Victoria’s cheeks said otherwise. 

“Suuuure,” Kate drawled. The innocent smile on her face contrasted the glint in her eyes. “We’re definitely going on the ferris wheel now.” 

“Whyyyy,” Victoria whined, a pout forming. 

A smirk looking smile flashes across Kate’s lips as an audible gulp is heard from Victoria. 

“If you don’t ride the ferris wheel with me, we’re not having sex for a week.” 

Victoria huffed in disbelief, Kate wouldn’t do that. 

“Or cuddling,” the dirty blonde added grinning. 

Ok, her Katie would do that. Victoria grunted before grabbing Kate’s hand and marching over to the way too cheery looking fellow. 

“A seat for two?” 

Victoria grumbled a response, aggressively throwing the tickets at the man before throwing herself pompously into the rickety seat. Kate swallowed a giggle opting for a small smile. Victoria's childish antics were adorable, she could never take her serious with her kissable pouts. 

She climbed in scooting as close to Victoria as possible causing the seat to rock to and fro. Victoria swallowed a gulp and focused on the arm around her. She was definitely not going to look down but instead at Kate, or the darkened sky, or you know the fact she couldn't see where the grass resided. 

Kate snuggled closer into her neck as the ferris wheel continued ascending. “Pretty isn’t it?” 

Victoria nodded, if it wasn’t for the shaking of the ride or the height, she would’ve captured this moment. The glow of the rides illuminated the earth marking the contrast between the sky. It was clear with the stars out on display. She could see where warm colors clashed with cool. If only she had brought her camera. 

Victoria sighed as the ferris wheel stopped. They were near the very tippy top of the ride. How high up they were dulled down as she focused on Kate’s wispy hair tickling her neck. Her breath creating condensation on her clavicle. She could smell Kate’s lavender shampoo wafting through the air. If the ferris wheel had broken down Victoria would've been content to sit with her girlfriend at her side snuggled in like a pod of peas. 

That thought was tossed aside as she realized if that did happen she probably would be clutching onto Kate like a lifeline. Kate sensed her blonde’s distress as the arms around her slightly tightened.   
Tilting her chin up Kate kissed her jaw and neck, eliciting small noises from Victoria. A particular bite to a pulse point had a gasp leave Victoria's lips. 

“Babe,” Victoria grunted with effort, her tongue was just doing wonders to her exposed neck. 

Victoria didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse she left her scarf at her place. The autumn days were slowly getting colder, it would raise no suspicion if she had. 

Her mischievous girlfriend hummed, pressing dopey smiley ‘kisses’ (that were turning into hickeys). 

“As amazing as your lips feel right now, if you don't stop I might not restrain from fucking you in this rickety death trap.”

Despite all of the exchanged words prior to this moment, Kate felt a blush color her cheeks. 

Leaving one last kiss on her jaw, Kate rested her head on her chest. As cliche as it sounded, if someone had told Kate Victoria wasn’t such a bitch after all, she would’ve prayed for their soul. If they would’ve told her Victoria would treat her like she was ethereal, Kate would’ve laugh an empty echo. The cold hearted bitch Victoria Chase who flaunted her money like royalty, be a decent human being?

The wheel creaked to a stop before the pair hopped off fingers intertwined. Victoria would deny it but she had enjoyed it. Maybe it was her blonde haired girlfriend who had rubbed circles on her hands, or how beautiful Kate was. Victoria would say all of them. Maybe it really wasn’t the height that scared her but the idea that she felt high enough to cup the stars in her palms. So high that touching the earth once more would tear her being into two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> the walls in this apartment building are really thin and you were trying to study but I kept sneezing so now your at my door with a box of tissues and goddamnit you’re hot and I look gross right now.

Kate hated being sick, absolutely, she felt disgusting. She hated being sick more than a normal person. The idea of vulnerability made her uneasy. Ever since the party that ruined her life, she was wary of anything that made her dizzy or light. 

She would’ve went to class, truly, but Max had forced her to stay. She was basically locked her in her room. It wouldn’t have made a difference, Kate felt like absolute death. She couldn’t have lifted her head if she wanted to. Every once in awhile she would sneeze, cough and then choke. If she wasn’t coughing, sneezing, or choking, she was sniffling. 

The air was too hot and stuffy for her. She was buried underneath multiple blankets courtesy to Max. Kate had insisted it was okay, really, plus when she recovered Max would have to wash all those blankets. Kate couldn’t do that to her friend. 

Kate couldn’t tell if she was dreaming, fading in and out of reality waking up with the occasional sneezes and coughs. Kate was pretty sure she wasn’t getting any better, she could feel a constant pounding in her head. 

The door burst open with one grumpy looking RA and a flawless Victoria. Kate blinked blearily with a groan. Great, just great, bring in the most gorgeous person on campus to witness her choking on mucus. Kate burrowed deeper in her blankets in hopes of disappearing. Even after Victoria had apologized for the incident and everything else, Kate was cautious around her. She knew Victoria wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, she wasn’t like that anymore. 

Her fit of cough interrupted her thoughts as she keeled over. If this is what dying felt like, Kate would like to be dead. She sniffled once more before she heard what she assumed was her door closing with a soft thump.

Maybe Victoria had left her after seeing her in her sad state, that would be a relief. Something about Victoria made her really nervous and jumpy. 

Unfortunately for Kate, Victoria hadn’t left, instead she shut the door. In her hand was a box of tissues. 

Victoria wouldn’t forgive herself if Kate was sick and she died, which wouldn’t probably happen but Victoria couldn’t take that chance. It’s not like Victoria wasn’t here for any other reason. She had despised anyone who had to sniffle every 3 seconds like it was breathing. It was like saying ‘bless you’ to someone who sneezed 10 times 4 seconds apart. It was infuriating. 

The walls of the dormitory was seriously lacking. If you had woken up around 3 am you could hear occasional sounds of what was probably sex between Chloe and Max. It was perturbing. 

Victoria had been studying for her test in what used to be Jefferson’s class but now was a new teacher’s class, that went by the name of Seichter or something (it was Schwartz). He was an old man who needed to get glasses which confused Victoria, if you couldn’t see what was 5 feet in front of you how could you even teach a class about art? He was a real hard ass, he gave out pop quizzes that even Victoria struggled to answer. 

Victoria couldn’t focus considering Kate sounded like she was on the edge of death every 5 minutes. Victoria knew what she had done, she knew what wrongs she’s made. She knew Kate had forgiven her, but Victoria didn’t know if she herself could ever. The near suicide attempt had opened up her eyes, she had lost herself under the layers she had made. 

She could barely recognize herself anymore. Maybe these past weeks she had been shutting herself in just a little more. Victoria thought she could deal with it at first. All the stares and snide comments. It’s what her daddy taught her, never be the failure who can’t get up after the fall. She would hold her head high, and she did, but not for long. 

It started small, from the nightmares of Kate Marsh hitting the pavement to the people whose thoughts she could practically hear. Victoria used to stride in the halls with her friends at her side. Now her friends had left her. She had no one, again. 

It was ridiculous, nothing had ever affected her this much. And maybe Victoria was a little more stressed considering her parents were disappointed in her actions, cutting off her money and forcing her to find a job. But who would hire someone who had almost caused another student’s death? Victoria didn’t know what to do.

She didn’t know how Kate did it. How Kate could put up with her constant insults, it was nightmare trying to imagine. 

Maybe that’s why Victoria was standing at Kate’s door with a box of adventure time tissues. This was the second time she had interacted with Kate. The first being her apology. 

Her heart pounded as she knocked on the door. Seconds ticked by as Victoria felt her self confidence slipping away. God, what was she doing? Victoria would be the last person Kate would wanna see. She couldn’t do this. She shifted ready to speed to the comfort of her room before she heard a nasty cough that sounded like sheep were clawing their way out of her throat. She paused. 

She could do this. All she needed to do was check up on Kate and nothing else. Give her a box of tissues and leave. Say something about how nice her hair is and just give her the box of tissues. When she had mustered up the courage she knocked once more. Minutes slowed by once more before Victoria tried the door knob. To her discomfort the door was locked. 

Victoria’s thoughts raced, what if Kate was attempting suicide again and was playing her recorded cough on to cover up? Victoria panicked as she rattled the door. Fortunately for her, the RA, a new girl, Willow was returning from her class. 

Her curiosity peaked as she saw a distraught Victoria abusing the door. Was this another of Victoria’s petty harassments? 

“Hey, Willow, I think Kate’s sick, I just want to check up on her,” Victoria implored. 

This was new, the Victoria she had heard rumors about was a straight up bitch that demanded. She had never seen a person look so worried. But Willow wasn’t here to judge, she was just a RA. With a huff she sighed, “Any funny business and I’ll have your ass kicked off campus before you can even say s’il vous plait,” 

Victoria refrained from nodding vigorously, opting for a single nod. She shuffled impatiently as Willow left to grab the keys from the main lobby. If Willow took any goddamn longer, Kate might as well be a goddamn 60 by the time she returned.

Victoria sighed exasperated, she needed to breathe. She just needed to calm down. Take deep breaths, no need to overreact. Kate couldn’t be attempting to kill herself, no, that would be silly. Why was Victoria here again? It wasn’t because Kate was extremely pretty or anything. Or Victoria couldn’t find it in herself to approach her. 

Before Victoria could begin her third panic of the day Willow unlocked the door leaving it ajar for Victoria. 

Victoria glanced inside feeling a waft of warm air brush her face. It was almost suffocating in the room. Out of the corner of her eye, blonde hair dipped under the comfort of the blankets. The blankets looked like someone had stacked 10 pieces of pancakes on top each other. Victoria heard a pitiful groan as she closed the door behind her with a soft click. It had seemed Kate was too weak to even get up from her fort of blankets. 

The thought saddened her, where was Max, Kate’s almighty savior? Who was taking care of Kate? Victoria set her box of tissues on the nightstand moving to open the window. No one could get better with how humid the room was.

It had seemed Kate did have a box of tissues that had run out. Victoria cleared away the empty box moving to take out her full wastebasket of sickness. 

Victoria heard what vaguely sounded like a weak protest from the pile of blankets. She ignored Kate, heart racing as she fixed and tidied up her room. When she had run out of things to do she pulled up a chair next to the barely conscious Kate. 

She felt a stabbing pain sit in her stomach, the expression of pain on Kate’s face would be one that would haunt her. She couldn’t bear looking at Kate’s face of discomfort. 

With a glance around Victoria grabbed a small hand towel. She’d need to wipe the sweat off her forehead and other places, she was pretty sure. With the small hand towel in hand she strode off in search of a pail of water and chicken noodle soup. Surely Kate wouldn’t have eaten anything all day. 

A bucket of cold water and a warm bowl of chicken noodle soup later she sat in Kate’s room. She laid the cloth above Kate’s brown letting it sit there before hand feeding Kate the soup.  
Kate struggled to sit upright, the movement making her all the dizzier. She was thankful Victoria blew on the soup before spooning it into her mouth. She was utterly drained. 

After Kate had finished at least half of the soup Victoria sat back admiring her handiwork. Kate’s face had stopped scrunching up every 30 seconds. Her fits of coughs had stopped in frequency.  
Kate had finally slumped into a much needed slumber. Victoria sat in the chair admiring how ethereal Kate was. She was always jealous of how flawless her hair was, how it seemed to stay in one position. She wished she could freeze time and take a picture. 

Victoria took one last look before she grabbed the bowl and removed the towelette. As she shut the door behind her she bumped into Max. 

Max’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Victoria blushed before retorting, “I didn’t do anything Max, take your chivalry somewhere else.” 

The fading blush on Victoria’s cheeks made Max reconsider her options. Before she could say anything to Victoria, she had turned and marched off into her room. 

Max shook off the weird interaction before entering Kate’s room. 

-  
When Kate had woke up in the middle of midday of the next, she had felt much better. After Max had shown up and fed her food she felt refreshed. She had brought her some fruit, she couldn’t remember anything clear before that. She vaguely remembered someone coming in to feed her some sort of soup. 

Everything was a little shaky. She could feel her bones protesting as she flipped the covers off. A rush of cold air chilled her as she pulled on a sweater. She hoped Max hadn’t left yet so she could thank her. 

Kate opened her door to find Max on the other side about to knock. “Hey Kate, you look better,” Max iterated. 

“Yeah, thank you for yesterday, especially for the chicken soup?” Kate questioned, and thanked in the same sentence. 

Max shook her head before stating in confusion, “I didn’t bring you soup, I think that was Victoria. She left your room when I came to check on you. She didn’t do anything to you did she?” 

Kate could see the shift in Max’s face where her lips settled into a tight lipped smile. Kate shook her head, “She’s changed, she wouldn’t do that.” 

Max’s uncertain smile was her only response, the "she’s still a bully whether you forgive her or not. She’s going to relapse," was swallowed as Max left Kate for her room. Max wouldn’t admit it but she wasn’t going to leave the dorms until she was sure Kate was completely safe from whatever weird game Victoria was playing at. 

Kate turned around ready to start brushing her teeth. As she reached down to grab her necessities she heard a multitude of coughs. Oddly enough Kate felt the corners of her mouth tilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support you've given me I'm actually surprised. Me oh my. Anyway if you'd like to see a certain something, drop me a comment or you can go to my neglected tumblr (jesust8kth3wheel) and hit me up there. Otherwise I'll just continue going with the flow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:   
> Person B isn’t a very affectionate person, while Person A cherishes every moment they get with Person B. One day while Person A is cooking breakfast, Person B comes up and surprises A with a hug from behind. (Bonus + Person B buries their head into the back of A’s shirt.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a little bit fluffier? Tbh idk wtf I'm doing soooo. Sorry if this is a bit rushed? All mistakes are mine
> 
>  
> 
> Hmu if ya want me to do something specific.

Victoria knew Kate didn’t like to be affectionate, she had learned after countless nights of sleepovers. She knew her parents, specifically her mom, wasn’t very skilled in the department of affection. Victoria had also knew Kate’s parents didn’t have a great reaction to her coming out. She had known even if Kate’s father was there for her, she wanted her mother’s approval the most. 

When Kate’s nights were too rough Victoria would slide into bed wordlessly rubbing circles in her skin. She would hum a hymn her nanny repeated when she couldn’t sleep. When Kate could slip into a peaceful slumber Victoria would plant a kiss on her forehead tucking her underneath her chin. She swore to herself she would protect Kate no matter the costs. Kate is her everything. 

She couldn’t understand Kate’s Mom, how she could live with hurting Kate this much. The idea that Kate had trouble falling asleep by herself made her wish she could solve her problems. She wished Kate could feel the happiness Victoria felt whenever Kate let out a sigh when they were entangled in the late hours of night. She wished Kate could see her as she saw her. 

When Kate was shaking so hard that breathing was difficult, Victoria wished she could hold her close. Close enough for their foreheads to touch, lips close enough to kiss and lungs close enough to share. 

Victoria thanked whatever gods were out there that she was lucky enough to be Kate’s best friend. She had also thanked fate for their morning classes together, Victoria could wake up next to Kate. She could brush Kate’s hair back, stare at her eyelashes, feather over her lips and press a small kiss to her forehead. Victoria could dream without her fantasies being crushed. Victoria could ogle all she wanted. 

Her favorite part of spending time with Kate was cooking for her. Victoria knew her troubles with sleep had caused dark circles under her eyes. She was always extra careful about untangling herself from Kate. 

Victoria usually wasn’t a morning person without her coffee but for Kate she made exceptions. When Victoria would make breakfast for both of them, sometimes Kate would give her a kiss on the cheek or smile brightly. All the lack of sleep Victoria had endured would be worth it. 

Today Victoria had made Kate’s favorite, waffles with scrambled eggs. She had remembered Kate talking about how she loved waffles because they were just pancakes with abs. She had also recalled Kate’s mom had loved waffles too. 

Victoria had just finished smushing the waffle when she heard a pair of steps waddling. She loved Kate in the morning, she always had this tired shuffle that looked and sounded like waddling. It always amazed her how adorable Kate could be. 

For example if Victoria had coughed she would hear Kate say a “bless you”. When she had asked why, Kate had just replied with something along the lines of not wanting her to die. 

A smile split Victoria’s face. As she was flipping her eggs, she felt arms hug her from behind. Her heart constricted, jumping into her throat. Victoria stiffly stood in place before she could feel the uncertainty in the way Kate withdrew her arms. Victoria jerked out of her stupor before she slowly squeezed her arms reassuringly. 

She hummed a small tune she knew Kate loved moving to pour the batter into the waffle iron. 

Victoria hoped Kate couldn’t hear how fast her heart was beating. Her head was leaning against the swell of Victoria’s back. The smell of waffles made Kate think of home. When her mom would wake in the early hours of day to cook breakfast. 

Victoria couldn’t focus as Kate had just started fiddling with the edges of her t-shirt. She really hoped she didn’t burn the waffles, that would just be disappointing. 

Just as Victoria thought the situation couldn’t get any gayer, she felt Kate shift forward resting her face at the base of her neck. Victoria swore she heard Kate breathe through her nose. 

Thanks to Victoria’s constant fidgeting, she whipped out the waffles before they were burnt. They might have been bordering on undercooked but Victoria would eat those. 

To her disappointment Kate drew back and sat on the couch. Victoria stacked syrup on her waffles before handing Kate her plate. When the pair had settled comfortably on the couch, hip to hip, they began to feast. 

Every so often Kate would make some distracting noises that Victoria just had to look over for. In her defense it was hard not to. There were small strings of syrup on Kate’s mouth after she had tried cleaning it up. Victoria was having a hard time keeping her eyes away from Kate’s lips. On most days she could calm her gay but some days were just harder. 

Victoria tried not to squirm, really, but Kate had already noted her movement. With insecurity in tow Kate excused herself to properly clean up. Victoria must’ve been disgusted with how she was eating. There was no other explanation why Victoria kept looking at her, with a sad smile Kate grabbed her toothbrush and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kate hangs mistletoe and stands under it. Victoria doesn't know what mistletoe is and doesn't understand why Kate has been standing under the weird ceiling booger for ten minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what i'm doing anymore? This is probably OOC. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kate Marsh was odd, truly odd and very pretty. Victoria had always noticed around the time of Christmas, Kate would stand under a “leaf” looking straight at her. It was really uncomfortable but Victoria would never show it. The feeling of discomfort was starting to weigh heavily in the pit of her stomach. Maybe Victoria was just looking into it too much, or maybe just being a little too creepy; she did tend to find Kate at all times in a room. 

This was no exception, Victoria was currently sitting at a table, in a dark room. She couldn’t remember where she was, maybe she did have a little too much to drink. But it wasn’t really her fault honestly, Nathan had pretty much ruined her day. She had been bugged all day about Nathan and his stupid boy toy, he needed help with finding the perfect gift for Warren. 

She could remember briefly Max and Chloe inviting her to a lame, toned down, party, of Christmas. If anyone had said anything about seeing Victoria at a Christmas party drowning in eggnog she’d deny it. This place didn’t even have alcohol in the form of a bottle.   
Victoria just remembered the stupid party was at Max and Chloe’s house and she was probably in their room. No surprise, there were articles of Chloe’s clothes everywhere, even Max wouldn’t wear this much flannel. 

When Victoria could stand on shaky legs, she stumbled around. Whoever had made the eggnog had seriously put too much alcohol in it or really Victoria just drank too much. In her frustrated drunk harmless state, Victoria managed to struggle and push the door of Max and Chloe’s house. When she had left the couple’s room she had found the life of the party. Everyone had piled into their biggest room that branched off into the kitchen. 

There Kate Marsh was again, in all her beauty, standing under another ¼ of a tree. Victoria was starting to get worried, how long was Kate staying near that small tree? Did she always have small little trees on her? Victoria was starting to question if Kate truly had a pet peeve with breathing in clean air.

Maybe that’s what led her to asking the very nice looking Kate Marsh, drunkenly pointing in the general direction of the baby tree, “You don’t need to worry about running out of oxygen.” In Victoria’s slow state it looked like Kate’s face lit up.

Kate blushed, laughing, “I don’t think mistletoes give off oxygen.” Was Kate’s hair down? Now that she looked just a little closer, Kate seemed to be hiding behind a curtain of her hair. Her fingers were preoccupied, currently wringing together; was Kate nervous? 

“But,” Victoria scrunched up her eyebrows, eyes cast downward, “why do you carry it around?”

Victoria’s face was the one of a child. In her state of having one too many eggnogs her face was eternally stuck in a pout. Her expression was one of confusion and her eyes had somehow gotten a little bit bigger. 

Kate’s urge to squish Victoria’s cheeks was a very strong temptation she resisted. Kate shook her thoughts and smiled, “It wasn’t obvious?” 

Victoria being the very observant person she is, could see Kate’s face sprouting colors of pink. With multiple stumbles forward Victoria’s face got closer to Kate’s. Victoria wanted to make sure she was doing ok. 

Kate’s face continued to get redder as Victoria’s concern grew. She leaned forward, stumbling a little into Kate’s surprisingly firm arms. She placed her hands on both sides of Kate’s face, “You feel a little warm. Are you sick?” Victoria’s forehead was just a hair breadth away from Kate’s. 

Kate almost let out a squeak but managed to bite her lip instead. Victoria’s eyes darted down to her lips to which Kate did not miss. With the drunken courage she had, Victoria hiccuped into the kiss. A second barely passed before she pulled away. “Sorry,” Victoria mumbled, “I wanted to know how soft your lips are.” 

Kate’s eyes flickered, lost in the moment before she leaned in again, only to find Victoria gone. Victoria’s comment was lost in the buzz in her veins. She drew back embarrassed (and just a little disappointed). “No, no it’s ok, I was standing under a mistletoe anyway.”   
Victoria was confused once more, the kiss momentarily forgotten, “What does that mean?” Victoria’s doubts swarmed her, with her logical reasoning hindered her doubts came in tenfold. 

Kate upon seeing Victoria’s face fall, quickly backtracked, “No I meant like mistletoes, you know people are suppose to kiss under them?” Kate paused, Victoria’s confusion still on her face, “It’s a tradition.” 

“Oh,” Victoria’s face spiraled down, “wait. Is that why you?” Victoria trailed off as realization dawned on her face. Victoria felt her breath leave her chest. “Does that mean you?” Despite being the literate person she is Victoria’s hands did a flurry of motions of pointing back and forth between her and Kate. 

Kate let a breathy laugh, glad Victoria was finally seeing just how Kate felt. She nodded vigorously, their faces once more inches apart. 

After all the shaky flirting between the two that had conspired the months before, they kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohfuckshit I'm not dead? I tried but I don't know if I like this chapter, I had to rewrite it multiples times and I'm not very satisfied with this. But I give up so *shrugs* (: Also this is really OOC

Imagine that your OTP is in a relationship. They’re having a conversation, and Muse A realizes that Muse B isn’t paying attention, so Muse A randomly says “I’m pregnant” to get Muse B’s attention.

“Hey babe, do you think I’d look good if I cut my hair?” Victoria and Kate were in a comfortable position. Kate was upon her Victoria’s stomach, while Victoria was scrolling through her phone. Her fingers were absentmindedly stroking Kate’s hair. 

Victoria hummed, before she replied, “No.” 

“Why not?” Victoria could picture Kate’s scrunched eyebrows. 

“Because,” Victoria bent over and kissed Kate’s head, “then I can’t stroke your longer hairs.” 

Kate giggled tilting her head upward as she pressed a kiss to Victoria’s cheek. 

Kate couldn’t help the smile splitting her face, when she was with Victoria she never could. It was difficult to see why anyone wouldn’t like the dorky Victoria. The cute human being who insisted on wearing contacts despite the fact that she looked so much sexier in glasses.

Of course Kate knew not everyone saw the wonderful person Victoria was. They couldn’t care to know her long enough to see what she struggled with. They couldn’t have known that Victoria was trying and still had relapses. 

Kate was brushed from her thoughts when Victoria kissed her nose. She wrinkled her nose in faux annoyance as Victoria stuck out her tongue. 

Kate shifted lower on Victoria’s stomach, adjusting their position. Instead of Kate’s body off to the side of Victoria’s, they were lined up, Kate between Victoria’s legs, the middle of Kate’s back pressing against her core. Sandwiched between the two was a fluffy white pillow so Kate’s head was comfortable but still in range of Victoria’s curious fingers.

Kate hugged the pillow she stole from Victoria’s side of the bed, lord knows she was a pillow princess with the amount of pillows she needed to sleep even though there was a perfect huggable human sleeping right next to her. 

Kate could smell the fresh scent of Victoria, pine trees and smoke in the pillow. It reminded her of woods, when she had told Victoria she smelled like camping and fires, she teased her about how she could trick others thinking she went outside. And Kate maybe said something along the lines of, “why would I need to go outside if you’re my world?” 

Victoria had responded with red tinted cheeks, “Shut up, that doesn’t even make sense.” 

Kate pressed her face into the pillow inhaling the dust particles, thankful Victoria wasn’t paying attention to judge her. 

She loved evenings like these, sitting on Victoria’s bed with the sun filtering its orange glow through the window. 

She snuggled deeper into Victoria, hearing a grunt from behind. After multiple shiftings to get both comfortable, Kate asked, “Do you love me?” 

“How could I not?” Victoria set down her phone, “I mean look at these assets.” She placed both of her hands on Kate’s head placing her chin on top earning a laugh from a happy Kate. Her hands continued their journey sweeping and caressing each inch of her skin until they landed on her collarbone. 

Her fingers traced lightly on her collar, before dipping down to grope her breasts. Kate squealed too engrossed in Victoria’s calming ministrations. “Babe!” Kate shied away from her mischievous hands. 

“What? I was pointing out your assets.” Victoria pouted.

She didn’t need to turn around to know Victoria was pouting. She always did lewd things with a pout. Kate was thankful she wasn’t looking at Victoria, her pout would’ve rendered her useless. It would’ve taken Kate several seconds to snap out of her thoughts of how adorable her pout is. 

“You weren’t pointing, you were touching.” 

Kate repositioned herself to moments prior Victoria’s thirstiness came out. 

Victoria sighed admitting defeat, “You caught me, are you going to punish me?” The smirk on Victoria’s face was unseen by Kate. 

Kate blinked, “Why would I do that?” 

Victoria barked a laugh, struggling to sit up as a confused Kate moved to avoid a shaking Victoria. 

Her laugh wasn’t the same as her usual small giggles or haughty huffs, this one had the traits of a dying seal. 

From here Kate could see the joy radiating off her face, the sun illuminating her tiny baby hairs. Kate couldn’t help the smile despite the confusion.  
When Victoria had calmed down, she hugged Kate kissing the top of her head whispering, “God I love you so much.”  
Kate accepted the affection and brushed off the confusion using Victoria once again as a fluffy bed. 

When the girl’s small hiccups of laughter died down, the silence enveloped the lovers. This time had given Kate reflection. 

She was remembering how soft Victoria’s hands were. The fingers of the other girl was running up and down Kate’s arm. She loved when Victoria did this, the feel of her fingernails scratching lightly against her skin was calming. In this small motion Victoria let down her walls, let her vulnerability show. She could tell how carefree her path of travel was. 

She could always feel how tense or relaxed Victoria’s fingers were. When her fingers dug just a tad too hard for comfort she could tell something was on her mind. When Victoria’s fingers lingered on the same patch of skin Kate could feel the airiness in her motions. 

This trail of thought made a very innocent child of Jesus think of not so innocent thoughts of Victoria. This tended to happen a lot around Victoria. Kate couldn’t help how hot and attractive she found Victoria. 

Specifically she was thinking about how luscious her curves were, how her haircut was sexy, especially after certain physical activities, and would their children be straight? 

Would their children look like them? Would they adopt? Would they raisethemright???? 

Kate could hear her blood rushing to her head. Wait, would Victoria want kids? 

Kate blurted out before her mind could stop her mouth, “Doyouwantkids?” 

Thankfully for Kate, Victoria was playing a game with how vigorously she was tapping the screen. 

Kate drew a breath, the question was bound to come up sooner or later. She hadn’t factored in marriage yet, but Kate at the moment was a little flustered thinking of little Kates and Victorias running around. 

Kate paused, thinking of a way to get Victoria’s attention. She knew from experience it was difficult to get her attention when she was enveloped in one of her games. She learned that the hard way, the only way she had gotten her attention was doing some very naughty things. 

She may have been wearing a very revealing crop top underneath Victoria’s big sweater. And she might have taken her sweater off and may have given Victoria a very good view straddling her lap. In her defense, Kate was merely asking if the crop top looked good on her. She had even pulled at the crop top exposing more of her stomach, asking if she was showing too much skin. 

Which ended in Victoria devouring Kate, that was a long night. 

Kate couldn’t flat out ask her, Victoria wouldn’t be listening, but she couldn’t seduce Victoria, that would result in Kate forgetting everything but Victoria’s name. 

Just as she was ready to give up an idea hit her. She crawled up to Victoria facing her, sitting on her legs she drew a breath. Sometimes it amazed her how distracted Victoria could get, (of course Kate would know). Kate scooched closer to Victoria’s upright legs, she parted them sitting criss crossed between each leg. Usually parting Victoria’s legs was just enough to get her full attention. Curling an arm underneath each leg she shifted forward until she was comfortable. With each arm rested ontop of Victoria’s knees she cradled her head on her arms. 

The view of Victoria’s face was adorable. She sucked on her bottom lip leaning towards the right. Her face was relaxed, except her lips, it seemed every time she was struggling her bottom lip would recede further in. 

The sight almost made her forget what she was about to do. It was only when Victoria had asked, “Hey babe, you need something?” 

Her eyes connected with Kates for a split second before flitting back to the screen. 

“Yeah Victoria, I’m pregnant,” 

The phone dropped out of Victoria’s lap as she jerked forward. A string of curses fell from Victoria’s lips as she attempted to grab her phone. “You’re pregnant?” She sat up cupping Kate’s face, her phone forgotten as it dropped out of her hands again in her jumbled mind. She nudged her head side to side as if to check for any bumps or bruises on her face, “Are you ok? Do you feel fine? How long have you’ve known?” Victoria placed her hand against Kate’s forehead checking her temperature. “Oh my god! What am I gonna tell your parents? What am I gonna tell my parents? I haven’t even introduced you to my parents yet!” Victoria placed a hand on Kate’s stomach, “I’m so sorry baby. I’m so so sorry.” 

Tears pricked the corners of Victoria’s eyes as she managed to embrace Kate despite the uncomfortable positioning. 

Kate’s first reaction was to laugh, but with her girlfriend in distress it was hard to. She instead opted for a kiss. It was a small peck to stop Victoria’s adorable panic. 

Kate shifted her position to something more comfortable. She grabbed Victoria’s hands placating her, “Babe, hey, babe, calm down,” Kate hushed. 

Victoria took deep breaths as Kate guided her, foreheads pressed against each other. Kate slowly swiped her thumbs up and down Victoria’s cheeks. “Oh god what am I doing? You must be going through worse,” Victoria pulled back heart racing. 

“Deep breaths,” Kate encouraged, “Take deep breaths.” When Victoria had stopped hyperventilating, Kate held Victoria’s face. In her eyes Kate could see all the concern swirling in her green eyes. 

Kate felt terrible, all this concern, by the cause of a misunderstanding. “I’m sorry,” Kate blurted, “I never meant for this to happen it was a mistake. It was an accident.” Victoria’s crestfallen face was enough for Kate’s heart to break, “I don’t mean it like that. What I mean is I’m not pregnant.”

Victoria paused, confusion written over her face. A disarray of emotion flooded her brain. Kate continued, “I was thinking about kids and if you’d ever want to get married, or maybe have kids and raise them. And you were just so distracted I didn’t know what to do - but I do want kids with you, I mean if that’s what you want, but it’s okay if we don’t have kids if you don’t want that I’m fine with that.” Kate was about to take another breath before she was interrupted with Victoria’s laughter. 

By now Victoria realized how much of a (whipped) fool she was, honestly they were both grown women who couldn’t get each other pregnant. She hushed her significant other placing a finger to her lips. “Hey slow down, I’m not going anywhere okay? I love you, like a lot, and if you want a family then it would make me really happy to be apart of your family.” Victoria hadn’t meant to get emotional, she was just trying to go for a light hearted response, but she was a sucker when it came to her lover’s waterworks. 

“Okay,” Kate whispered. Her eyes were overflowing with tears, sometimes Victoria didn’t understand the effect she had on her. Kate couldn’t think about what she had said, otherwise she’d start bawling. For as long as Kate could remember that’s all she had wanted, a whole family. Not just a father, nor just a mother, but two parents unconditionally loving their child. 

Victoria was a sympathy crier when it came to her Katie. She could never hold them back no matter how hard she tried. The two slipped into a more comfortable position, one that included both buried in each other’s arms. 

That’s how they woke the next morning, Victoria tucked under Kate’s chin, her hair managing to tickle just the tip of Kate’s nose.


End file.
